The Poison Flower has been MOVED
by Psycho-Silversong13
Summary: To see her face meant pain, but to know her name meant death. There was a choice to be made about how thirteen-year-old Zahrat Alssum, real name Emilisa McKnight, would live out the rest of her life, but it was not her who would be making it. Would this girl remain the assassin she had been raised as, or would she follow her heart to a new life, a new cause? *MOVED*
1. Abandoned

"You have a choice, Emilisa." The man standing behind the hooded girl spoke, deciding to do what was best for the girl he treated as his daughter. "You may either stay here, and live a normal life, or return with me to Infinity Island."  
"Ra's al Ghul." The black-haired girl turned to look at the man who had raised her as she slowly removed her hood. "I would like to go home now."  
"Then I am sorry, my dear." The man's green eyes met the girl's own, sorrow contained within. The girl felt a sharp pain in her neck, and her eyes shot wide. She looked at her adopted father in fear, but found no consolation there. Instead, all she heard as she collapsed to the gravel-covered rooftop were the words that shattered her world. "Infinity Island will never be your home again. I release you from your oath. You are no longer bound to the League of Shadows."  
The girl's eyes closed as the man finished speaking, and he placed a package, a bag, and a small dagger beside her. He removed the concealed weapons from her boots and wrists before taking her bow and quiver. He lightly caressed her cheek before stepping away.  
A young woman stepped forward from the shadows to take the weapons from the man, strapping them to her own body. She leaned down and removed the dart from the younger girl's neck. When she moved to take the sword from her waist, the man stopped her. "Leave the blade, daughter. Your sister will need something to protect herself with." She nodded, and knelt at her side, brushing back the girl's black hair. "You will make a new life here, Zahrat Alssum. You are free, Emilisa McKnight. So choose a new path. Make me proud, little sister."  
Ra's al Ghul and his daughter stepped away from the unconscious girl's body, smiling sadly, before they turned and disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Tested and Terrified

When Emilisa next opened her eyes, Ra's al Ghul and his older daughter were long gone, and two unfamiliar people stood in front of her. She pulled up her hood and scrambled backwards, reaching for her bow. Discovering it was gone, she reached for the next best thing: the sword strapped to her waist.  
She drew the blade and held the edge towards the masked figures in a defensive posture. "Who are you?"  
"I am called Batman." The taller of the two spoke, stepping out of the shadows. "This is Robin. I think the better question is, who are _you_?"  
"I am known by two names." The girl continued to flick her eyes between the two males, her blade's edge still held up defensively. "The one used by most is Zahrat Alssum. That is the one I'll give you. Where am I?"  
Emilisa finally registered the change in location. She was no longer on the rooftop where she had been sedated so her mentor could abandon her in this strange city. She had woken up on a proper bed, in a windowless room with two doors.  
"Safe." The smaller of the two spoke, and she assessed his voice. _Much younger than the other, possibly around my age judging by the height. Possibly an apprentice or sidekick?_

"How do I know I can trust you?" She looked warily between the two, and the older man sighed, holding out a box, a bag, and small dagger.  
"We found these beside you when we were patrolling." As Emilisa inspected the wrapping, he frowned. "We didn't open it."  
She slowly started to peel away the wrapping, and opens the box. Inside she found documents and files in order to make her appear again, along with a small pile of money and a card and PIN number. In the bag were some of her clothes, specifically her civilian clothes for when she was doing reconnaissance, and not on a kill mission. She shook her head and started muttering to herself in one of the many languages she had learned in the past thirteen years as she read the letter that had been placed at the bottom. "It was _my_ choice! I wanted to go back! Why did you make me stay?"  
The sound of metal clattering against stone could be heard as she collapsed to the ground, sobbing. She wrapped one arm around her knees, the other reaching blindly for her sword.  
"He left me behind..." She whimpered quietly, tears clouding her vision. "I can't believe he left me behind."  
Robin looked to his mentor, who gave a short nod, before moving to Zahrat's side. He crouched beside her and placed a hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder, making her jump. "Hey, it's all going to be fine. You don't have to cry."  
The boy wonder moved so he was in front of her, and slowly lowered her hood. She looked up at him through her midnight hair, trying to see through his mask. He smiles at her, wiping away a fresh tear. "Do you think you can trust me?"  
"What's your name?" The question in response to his own startled the boy, and he looked back to his guardian for help. "I can't trust someone if they won't even give me their name."  
The black-masked man nodded, and the boy removed his mask, turning back to face the girl. "My name is Dick Grayson. I hope you like Gotham, Zahrat."  
"Emilisa." She wiped furiously at her tears. "You told me your true identity, so I'll tell you mine. My name is Emilisa McKnight. Zahrat Alssum is my professional name."  
The masked man suddenly straightened and walked towards the two. "I've run your fingerprints through every database on the planet. You don't exist, Ms. McKnight. So where have you been for the last thirteen years?"  
"Making sure I don't exist." She pointed at the box. "That box contains my new life. I have been forced to leave the place I've lived in, people I've known, and life I've led for as long as I can remember, because my adopted father decided that it was not the life for me anymore. You can't force nine years of training out of a person's body. That just isn't how it works."  
"Where did you used to live?" Robin looked at Emilisa carefully, the first name she had given them starting to become familiar.  
"You probably haven't heard of it." She shook her head slightly. "It's called Infinity Island. As far as I know, it isn't marked on any map. At least none that my adopted father showed me."  
"Who was your adopted father?" The man in grey and black forced her to look at him. "Who is he?"  
"I'm not telling you." She growled, gripping the dagger, and stabbed it into her leg. "On my own lifeblood I swear that I will never tell you the name of my adopted father."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting. I'm working on getting everything on my phone, which is a whopping total of almost 90 stories, from Notes to Google Docs. After that, I'll be able to start updating more frequently, as long as I have something written. Okay? So just hold on a little longer.**

 **And to the darling Guest who is too wimpy to post a comment under a username so I can reply to them... It's my story, I choose the pairing. Dick Grayson just so happens to be my favorite DC character of all time, and I don't agree with the canon pairings, so please keep your unnecessary comment on the story pairing to yourself. Okay? Okay.**

 **Now That I've got that cleared up... Comments and constructive criticism appreciated. No flaming. Love you all!**


	3. Apologies…

I know this is _technically_ against the rules, but seeing as how this is only going to be up for a bit longer, I decided to do it anyway, and kindly ask that it not be taken down by the people who run the website, as I will be taking to down soon enough.

The Poison Flower: Belladonna will not be up on this account for much longer — a month or two at the most. After that, it will be taken down and sent to my friend for revision, editing, and to be published on her account. Her knowledge of the comicverse exceeds mine, and she would have better fortune writing this fic, and the other YJ fics that we had planned to post under my name, seeing as her account was mainly going to be for our supernatural fics.

That said, there are _**NOT**_ going to be any huge changes, such as the pairing or the main parts of Emilisa's backstory. Both Aura and I fully support the character we have created for Robin, both in this story, and the sequel we have planned. We will _**NOT**_ give up on Emilisa just because most say her background story is not original enough, and I thank those few supporters of mine and Aura's fic who shone through all the hurtful and heartbreaking comments and encouraged us to continue our fic.

Unfortunately, due to the fact that I started college in the fall, and am about to start my Winter Quarter — yes, my college is in Quarters instead of Semesters — we will be moving the story over to Aura's account, as she has the time and energy to update, when she actually gets her blond head out of bed for more than five minutes.

 **Anna** (aka: the _darling_ guest or That Wimpy Guest): I hope you see this before we take the story down. I would like to apologize for my response to your comment. I was angry that day, and seeing your comment made me snap, but I should not have taken my anger out on you. I would have liked to handle it through messages once I was calmer, like I did with a comment on a different fic, but seeing as you do not have an account, that was not possible. I should have acted more maturely, and again, I apologize. Oh, and before I forget to mention it, not everyone is entirely anonymous. Many have what they want to be called posted in their Bio. All the same, sarcastically calling you darling, and then subsequently calling you a wimp was extremely out of line. For a third time, I apologize.

For those who don't like my fix simply because it is an Assassin OC/Robin fic, please, go take a look at my Wattpad account, where Aura and I, along with our friends Rosalisa and Katarina, have more YJ fics posted. This was simply the first we had started writing, so logically it was the first to post.

When this is reposted, _**PLEASE DO NOT FLAME**_. We have worked very hard on this fic, and make it for the sake of our own enjoyment and entertainment. We post so others can get a peek into our insanity and possibly get some enjoyment out of it. If you do not like the story that is the product of years of carefully crafted craziness, I kindly suggest you hit that back button over there a few times and move along with your life by reading a different story.

Now, I understand Ghost Readers. Most of the time I am one, and finish reading a story before exiting, without even doing anything, unless I enjoyed the story, and it is incomplete, at which point I add it to my "Followed Stories/Story Alerts" list.

If I truly fell in love with the story, as I have with a couple completely upside-down-and-backwards plot Harry Potter ones recently, I both follow and favorite the story — if it has not been completed. If it has been completed, I will most commonly favorite the story on the last chapter, and — depending on how much I loved the fic — possibly leave a comment on the very last chapter, as well.

If I find myself truly enthralled in the story, I will find myself commenting on a random chapter simply because a character mentioned another character I was worried about who had not shown up in several chapters. I will also add it to my favorites and followed lists and comment on the final chapter — either posted or overall, depending on whether the story is complete.

Okay, I find myself babbling, so I am going to wind this up rather quickly. The point of the "Ghost Readers" thing was this: I know what it is like on here. Comments pour in globally, and you think yours will get lost among them. If you have an account and want to talk to me about something you noticed about the fic — other than the pairing or OC backstory, I am talking about details I may have missed when I was writing, little things that may seem inconsequential now, but could change the desired outcome of the fic, things that seem inconsistent that we may have missed in editing and previous revisions — please message me, and we can chat about it.

If you are a guest with the same concerns about the content of the repost, please mark your review with a name and make sure to leave it under Chapter 3/"Apologies". This is one of mine and my friend's babies we are talking about here. Let us all be mature about this, please?


	4. Mmmmk…

Okay, then. Took longer than we thought, but Aura's started posting. I've decided to leave the first two parts up for now, but when Aura gets done with the third chapter, I'll take them down. The story can be found over on her account, **Emerald-Aura13** if you want to continue reading once we've got more posted. We will be making edits, adding and/or removing bits, and please please please pay attemtion to the author's note in the prologue.


End file.
